1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular travel control device using radar sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric control device that is equipped with six different kinds of sensors—speed sensors, forward-reverse acceleration sensor, left-right acceleration sensor, vertical acceleration sensor, clearance sensor, and yaw rate sensor—for a total of sixteen sensors, calculates six physical quantities-forward-reverse speed, left-right speed, vertical speed, pitch angle, roll angle, and yaw angle—representing vehicular movement, and conducts control of shock absorbers is disclosed in JP-A-2001-47832.
In a vehicular control device, it is necessary to measure or calculate six physical quantities—forward-reverse speed, left-right speed, vertical speed, pitch angle, roll angle, and angle of sideslip—representing vehicular movement and to control the braking force of each wheel and/or the damping coefficient of each suspension shock absorber in order to further shorten braking distance particularly at the time of braking and to prevent spin at that time. However, there has been the problem that, in the prior art, speed and angle must be directly measured using many different kinds of sensors in order to obtain these physical quantities, and the burdens of cost, maintenance, adjustment, and control have been great.